Ron naplója VIVII
by GregSara
Summary: II


**Hatodik fejezet**

A következő napok kerülésekkel teltek. Úgy döntöttem, újra járnom kéne valakivel. Megvan. Lavender. Ezaz. Most majd nézi, hogy mennyire nem érdekel, múló kaland. Vajon Ő most mit gondol???

Amikor Ron rácsapta Hermionére az ajtót, a lány döbbenten állt és kitört belőle a zokogás. Vissza nem akart menni a szobába. Így kisírva. Jobb ötlete támadt. Vagyis mégsem.

- Miért? – kérdezte magától. Ő nem ezt akarta.

- Hogy került hozzá a levél? – kérdezte magától újra. – azt hitte, hogy szakítani akarok? De és nem azt akartam... – újabb bőgő roham.

Tudta, hogy ki kell vernie ezt a felfuvalkodott alakot a fejéből, de hát meghalt volna érte...

A jobb ötletre gondolt. Nem helyes - tudta. De máshogy beleőrül. Este belopózott a fiúkhoz és elvette Harry köpenyét.

- Visszahozom! – súgta, bár Harry nem hallhatta, hisz mélyen aludt. Magára vette a köpenyt, belopózott Piton szertárába. Néhány anyagot elvett, kis zacskókba tette, majd a maradékot visszahelyezte a polcra.

- Remélem, nem veszi észre.

Felment a második emeletre. Hisztis Myrtle wc-je felé vette az irányt. A szellem-lány az egyik wc-ben gubbasztott.

- Hermione! Már rég nem láttalak. Mi járatban ilyen későn?

- Tudom, Myrtle. Nem árulsz el, ígérd meg.

- Megígérem, az életemre esküszöm! Jaj, bocsi, még mindig nehéz megszokni. Megígérem.

- Bájitalt kéne főznöm titokban.

- Itt? Nyugodtan, nem engedek be senkit, és rajtad kívül más eddig nem jött be, már vagy 4 éve. A Titkok Kamrája eset után. Mit akarsz főzni?

- Szerelmit.

- Kinek? Harrynek? Nem akar veled lenni. Pasik... – kezdte Myrtle.

- Magamnak kell. – vallotta Hermione.

- Hogyhogy?

- Tudod, egész jó volt egy fiúval, amíg ma este egy félreértés miatt szakított. Nem akar soha látni, és én nem tudok nélküle lenni. Furán hangzik, de így érzem, megőrülök, ha gyűlöl. – válaszolt a lány.

- Ron?

- Honnan tudod?

- Már 4 éve látszott, hogy lesz valami, és 2 éve megint hallottam és láttam valamit, ami Krummal volt.

- Pont ő a félreértés. Írt egy levelet, hogy örül nekem és Ronnak. Ron ezt úgy értelmezte, hogy újra Krummal vagyok.

- Hát sok sikert, remélem a főzet megoldja a gondodat. Ron helyes fiú...Ha még élnék... Bár 60 évesen azért...

Hermione kipakolt és elkezdett főzni.

Amikor visszaért elment aludni. Parvati és a többiek is kidőltek. Rá vártak este, hogy megkérdezzék, mi volt a tónál. De hát...

Reggel gyorsan elment a főzethez, megnézni, hogy áll, valószínűleg estére már kész lesz.

A Nagyteremben odamentek hozzá az ikrek, akiknek Dumbledore megengedte, hogy a Roxfortban fejlesszék ki legújabb találmányukat.

- Hallottuk, hogy szakítottatok. Ránk mindig számíthatsz.

- Köszi.

Majd Harry következett.

- Hogy vagy?

- Jól. Vagyis nem.

- Mesélj.

Hermione mindent elmondott, a levelet, meg a tót is.

- És akkor mit akartál neki mondani? A tónál? – tette fel az utolsó kérdést Harry.

Hermione elpirult.

- Csak azt, hogy komolyabb legyen a kapcsolatunk..._Úgy..._

- Oh, szegény. És az ellenkezőjét kaptad. Ne bánkódj Ron miatt. Tök jó csaj vagy, én is elhívnálak randira, de van Ginny...

- Köszi, de ezt csak úgy mondod. – mondta Hermione.

- Nem. Komolyan. Nem vetted észre, hogy bámulnak?

- Kik? – kérdezte a lány.

- Egy év alatt sokat változtál, te vagy a legnőiesebb az összes többi évfolyamon lévő lány közül.

- Kik bámulnak? – kérdezte még egyszer Hermione.

- Mindenki. Szerintem Malfoy nem véletlenül vette fel a számmisztikát, a rúnaismeretet. Akkor ott van még Fred és George, de George-nak van barátnője. Mondjuk Fred csak flörtöl Angelinával. Krum már 4.-ben kiszúrta, hogy belőled kész bombázó lesz. Plusz még Seamusék is bámulják a khmmmm... és csak hogy néhányat említsek.

- Malfoy??? Ő aranyvérű, soha nem járna sárvérűvel. Fred? Nem hiszem.

- Ron is aranyvérű. És Malfoy egyből levelet írt. Féltékeny volt.

- Nevetséges.

- Ez van.

Elindultak az órákra. Hermione megfigyelte. Tényleg sokan bámulják. - Jaj ne! Malfoy vigyorog.

- Hallottam, hogy dobtak. Ez van. – mondta gúnyosan.

Csak ezt éljem túl – gondolja a lány. Túlélte. Gyorsan bement Myrtle wc-jébe. Nem sokkal később lesietett a Nagyterem felé, és belebotlott Fredbe.

- Oh bocsi, nem vettelek észre... – pirult el Hermione.

- Semmi baj – vigyorgott Fred – kérdeznék valamit.

- Mond.

- Sajnálom hogy Ron olyan szemét volt, Harry elmondta.

- Már el is felejtettem – mondta a lány.

- Ok. Csak ennyi. Szia.

- Várj! – kiáltott utána Hermione. – Van kedved randizni velem?

Fred megtorpant.

- Te-tessék? – habozott – Persze!

- A klubhelységben, nyolckor. Szia.

Este már csak ők ketten voltak lent.

-Fred – kezdte Hermione. – Megcsókolsz?

- Mi? Hermione, te nagyon vonzó vagy és tényleg tetszel nekem, de túl fiatal vagy, és még nekem ott van Angelina. Te ki vagy akadva Ron miatt. Amiatt akarsz sietni. Így valahogy értem, mire gondolsz. Neked én nem tetszem...

Abban a pillanatban Hermione kicsit megszédült és újra érezte Ron iránti bánatát.

- Igazad van és sajnálom.

- Nincs gond. Ront felejtsd el. – azzal elment.

Hermione emlékezett a főzetre, a felejtő-bűbájra, és hogy szerelmes lett Fredbe. De a fiú kimondta a megtörő szavakat és vége lett. Elhatározásra jutott. Tényleg el kell felejtenie Ront.

Szeptember 4, Vasárnap

Hermione kerül. Én is őt. Annyira szeretem. Csak ő Viktorral van. Harry nagyon meg akar győzni valamiről. Keménynek kell látszanom. Már nem lehetek szerelmes Hermbe. Kezdem rövidebben írni a nevét. Holnap beszélek Lavenderrel. Remélem Hermione féltékeny lesz, sírva rohan vissza a karjaimba és ennyi.

Este csak vele álmodtam. Eszembe jutott az utolsó otthoni esténk. Éppen pakoltunk a nappaliban amikor elkezdtem csikizni. A kanapén forgolódtunk, ő kötött ki alul. Akkor olyan szép volt, persze ilyenkor is az, de ott nagyon kellett... Mint nő. Szerintem ő is azt akarta. Hevesen csókolóztunk, amikor beállított apám. Gyorsan folytattuk a pakolást. Kezd belőlem kitörni a férfi, vagy hogy is írjam. Be kell jönnie a tervemnek!

Vasárnap este Hermione nagyon izgult. A nagy elhatározáson volt. Mint prefektus, a folyosón mászkált. Később bement Harryék szobájába és ellopta, vagyis kölcsönvette a Tekergők Térképét.

- Bocs Harry – suttogta.– Reggelre visszahozom.

Elindult a mosdó felé. A Térképet aktiválta és megkeresett rajta egy személyt. Épp jó helyen van. Gyorsan elszakította a melltartóját, ahogyan egy mugli filmben látta, és amikor a név a mosdó elé ért felkiáltott:

- Basszus! Ez is csak velem lehet! – hirtelen kilépett a folyosóra, egyenesen Malfoy-jal találta szembe magát.

- Mi az Granger?

- Semmi közöd.

- Csak hiszed. Mondjad, segítek.

- Mintha értenél egy elszakadt melltartó bekapcsolásához!

Malfoy szeme felcsillant.

- Azért megpróbálom.

- Persze... Na jó. Jobb vagy mint a semmi. Csak gyorsan.

Malfoy óvatosan lehúzta a melltartót és megcsókolta Hermione nyakát.

- Malfoy, bekapcsolni kell, nem levenni – mondta, de nem tett semmit. Csak megfordult és elkezdett Dracoval csókolózni.

- Gyere föl a harmadikra! – súgta a fiú.

Felrohantak. Ott a padnál ledőltek és megszabadultak néhány ruhadarabtól. Hermione úgy érezte, hogy szívesebben lenne Ronnal, de nem lehet. Így hát folytatta a csókolózást Dracoval. Mégiscsak megszólalt később, amikor Draco már nagyon tapizta:

- Tudom, hogy nem tetszem neked.

Malfoy ránézett.

- Mi? Nagyon is. Olyan nagy a ... Mondjuk Parkinson is tetszik. Pansyt féltékennyé kéne tennem. Akkor is, kell a kaland...De te nem akarsz velem lenni. Weasley?

- Igen – Herm visszaöltözött. – a melltartó csak trükk volt.

- Gondoltam. Én is emberi lény vagyok, tehát gondolkodom is.

- Akkor segítesz?

- Ha az a kérés, hogy járjunk, hogy féltékennyé tegyük azokat, akiket igazán szeretünk, OK.

- Köszi! – örült a lány – de semmi más, csak színjáték.

- Mire gondoltál? Kár, hogy nem _aranyvérű_ vagy... De ha meggondolod magad, minden jöhet... – mondta Draco.

Hermione bólintott majd egy kis puszit nyomott az arcára.

- Holnap reggel. – köszönt el. _Ha ezzel nem teszem féltékennyé Ront, akkor soha semmivel!_ –gondolta. Gyorsan fölment a fiúk szobájába, visszatette a Térképet. Kifelé menet még hosszan nézett Ronra, majd visszafordult és megcsókolta.

- Szeretlek – súgta. Majd a szobája félé indult aludni.

Szeptember 5, Hétfő

Este elég furát álmodtam. Hermione jött be, megcsókolt és azt mondta, hogy szeret. Mindegy. Reggel felkeltem és leindultam. A klubhelységben találkoztam Lavenderrel.

- Szia Lavender! – köszöntem.

- Szia Ron.

- Figyu, arra gondoltam, hogy randizhatnánk. Délután a tónál.

- Tényleg? – csodálkozott – Jó, a tónál. Megyünk együtt reggelizni?

- Aha. – és elindultunk. Úgy vártam, hogy lássam Herm arcát. :)

Ahogy leértünk láttam Malfoyt, úgy vigyorgott, mint amikor ő lett a Mardekár fogója. Mellette egy csaj állt, gondolom a legújabb áldozata. Szegény. Még soha nem láttam ezelőtt, bár nagyon ismerős volt. Micsoda nő! Várjunk egy percre. Ez, ez... HERMIONE!!! Nem lehet! Ránéztem a mellettem álló Lavenderre, aki szintén meglepődött:

- Ez Hermione Granger?

- Nem, biztos nem – feleltem, mint amikor a bálon Krummal volt.

- Nagyon jól néz ki, még így is. – állapította meg Lavy.

Hermione felvette Malfoy stílusát. Fekete harisnya, sportcipő, miniszoknya, mélyen kivágott felső. Ráadásul mindenki szeme láttára smároltak, elég vad módon. Amikor Herm meglátott, csak odaintett és folytatta.

Ledöbbentem. A tervemnek annyi. Bánatomban én is elkezdtem csókolózni Lavy-vel. Nagyon szörnyű volt...

Szeptember 9. Péntek

Egész héten elviseltem Hermet. Hogy tehetett ilyet? Egy Mardekárossal... Ráadásul Malfoy-jal! Mindig ott volt, ahol én: könyvtár, folyosó, termek...

Ott smároltak. Malfoy úgy fogdosta, behúzok neki! Feladom. Meghalok.

Szakítottam Lavenderrel. Hála Merlinnek.

Péntek délután Hermione és Draco „szakított". Ugyanis Malfoy összejött Pansy-vel, így vége lett a játéknak. Hermione visszavedlett önmagává és leült egy fotelbe a klubhelységben, elkezdett olvasni. Egyszer csak jött Ron...

Szeptember 9, Péntek

Délután a szakításom után Harry beszélni akart velem. Valami nagy titkot akart elmondani Hermről. Meg akartam tudni, de kemény maradtam.

- Ron! Beszélnem kell veled – futott utánam.

- Mondjad.

- Hermről van szó.

- Megint? Nem érdekel.

- Szeret téged.

- Igen? Akkor miért csalt meg Krummal, és most Malfoy-jal? Miért nem ő mondja, hogy szeret? – kérdeztem.

- Ő próbált veled beszélni, de te elég bunkó módon viselkedtél vele – mondta szemrehányóan Harry.

- Rendben, halljuk azt a nagy titkot.

- Hermione nem csalt meg Krummal. Az a levél egy köszöntő levél volt, hogy Krum örül, hogy te és Herm végre egymásra találtatok! – hadarta legjobb barátom.

- Tényleg? – örültem meg.

- Aha. Beszélj vele. Malfoy csak valami tévedés lehetett. Sok szerencsét! – és rohant Ginnyhez. Ők egész jól megvannak. Túlságosan is...

Felmentem a klubhelységbe. Herm egy fotelben ült és olvasta annak a Bájgúnár Billnek, vagy kinek a könyvét. Rajtunk kívül senki nem volt ott.

- Herm – kezdtem – én nagyon sajnálom.

Felnézett rám a könyvből.

- Harry mindent elmondott – folytattam – én nagyon szeretlek Herm, soha nem mondanám, de tényleg így van és én... – fölállt, egész közel jött hozzám.

- Ronald Weasley – rosszul kezdődik – te vagy a legszerencsétlenebb a világon, de épp ezért imádlak annyira! – még közelebb jött és megcsókolt. Olyan... jó volt. Valahogy felmentünk a szobánkba, mármint az enyémbe. Senki nem volt ott. Harry Ginnyvel, Dean és Seamus kajáltak Nevillel. Ledőltünk az ágyra. Megint éreztem azt az érzést, amit az Odúban a kanapén. Már mindketten nagyon hiányos öltözetben voltunk, amikor Herm felpattant.

- Ron! Nem szabad!

- Mi? Miért?

- Nem lehet!

- De nekem kellesz, és ha én is kellek neked... Vagy nem így van?

- De, nagyon is. De megfogadtam, hogy szűzen megyek férjhez. – nők!

- Akkor elveszlek – felkeltem az ágyról.

- Sokat kéne várnod. Be akarom fejezni a sulit. – mondta. Nők!

- Várok – feleltem.

- Nem hiszem. Neked csak egy menetre kellenék. Aztán eldobnál, amit nem élnék túl – már remegett és majdnem elsírta magát. Odamentem hozzá, magamhoz húztam.

- Te sokkal többet érsz, mint hogy eldobjalak. Ha kell, várok és elveszlek. – súgtam neki.

- Ron! Én nem érdemellek meg téged. Nem kell elvenned, ha nem akarsz! – már sírt.

- Édes, te a világon mindennél többet jelentesz nekem, egyszer elveszlek – most már tudtam, mit akarok – nem most, de majd elveszlek!

Herm szorosan megölelt és megkérdezte:

- _Édes? _ Nem ismerek rád!

- Te elveszed az eszem – elég nyálas dumákat lökök, de tényleg így gondolom.

Felöltöztünk és aztán elment. Nagyon boldog voltam, lefeküdtem az ágyamra és nagy terveket szőttem. Pl: befejezzük a sulit, Harry legyőzi Tudjukkit, elveszem Hermet és rengeteg gyerekünk lesz. Ekkor bejött Harry.

**Hetedik fejezet**

- Mi az? – kérdezte Harry ábrándos arcomat látva. – Csak nem?

- Kibékültem Hermmel.

- Tök jó. El kell mondanom valamit Ron. De ugye nem ölsz meg...

- Nem, legalábbis remélem – elkezdtem rosszra gondolni, hogy teherbe ejtette Hermionét.

- Lefeküdtem Ginnyvel.

- MI??? A húgommal?

- Ne legyél dühös – Harry nagyon megijedt.

- Semmi baj – mondtam – te rendes vagy, örülök.

- Biztos? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Ja.

- Mi vagy veled és Hermionéval? – tette fel a kérdést.

- Csak az esküvője után hajlandó lefeküdni valakivel, és az esküvő mindenképpen a Roxfort után lesz.

- Sajnállak. – mondta.

- Miért? Megéri. Azzal együtt lenni, akire vágysz. Az idő nem számít. Majd elveszem. – feleltem.

- Jó tervek – röhögött Harry.

Több szóváltásra nem maradt idő, mert megjöttek a többiek. Még odasúgtam Harrynek:

- Ha teherbe ejtetted a húgomat Potter, kicsit mérges leszek!!

Az idő telt. Semmi nem történt. Néha voltak jelentések Tudjukki támadásairól, de nem volt semmi. Boldog voltam. Hermione megváltozott. Már nem volt könyvmoly, egyre többet járt társaságba. A Karácsonyt otthon töltjük.

December 24

Karácsony van. Vettem Hermnek egy mugli könyvet. Amikor hazaértünk Anya nagyon boldog volt. Olyan jó volt a kaja.

Este odaadtuk az ajándékokat. Herm nagyon boldog volt. Tőle egy új dísztalárt kaptam. A zsebében volt egy kis levélke.

„_Ron!_

_Nagyon szeretlek és nem bírnám ki nélküled! Lehet, hogy mégis meggondolom magam, hiszen te leszel a férjem..._

_Hermione"_

Nagyon boldog voltam. Már csak Tudjukkit kell legyőzni. Vajon mit csinálhat most?

Esett az eső Karácsonykor a Denem-háznál. Igaz, hogy a Minisztérium hetente kiküld egy csapat aurort, hogy ellenőrizzék, nincs-e ott Voldemort nagyúr, de Tudjukkinek nem hiányzik az ölés. Még nem akarja felfedni magát. Bella most tért vissza.

- Nagyúr, fontos híreim vannak.

- Hallgatlak, Bella. – felelte a Nagyúr.

- Megszereztem, amit kért Nagyuram. Rengeteg Halálfaló meghalt a küldetés alatt, de megtaláltuk a receptet. A barlangban volt, de az átkok erősek voltak. Huszonöt híved közül hárman tértünk vissza. Lucius, Féregfark és Én.

- Kérem a receptet.

- Parancsolj Nagyuram. – Bella átnyújtott egy sárga papírtekercset.

Voldemort elkezdte olvasni. Kicsit elkomorodott.

- Rengeteg idő az elkészítése Bella. Majdnem egy év. Várnunk kell... Türelemmel.

Karácsony után kezdődtek a vizsgák. Még én is tanultam. Megegyeztünk Hermmel, hogy nem tanulunk együtt, mert akkor mást csináltunk. Általában. Még mindig szűz, de már csak egy év... Harry és Ginny már nem. Ők mindig együtt vannak. Tudjukkiről semmi hír. Nagy a csönd. Valamire készül.

Május 31.

Túl vagyok az Átváltozástan, a SVK, a Bűbáj és Bájital tan vizsgámon. Szegény Hermnek még egy csomó hátra van. Hajrá édes!

Június 15.

Voldemort betört a Roxfortba. Piton segített neki! Az összes bájitalt elvitték, az összes recepttel. A „harcban" Herm elájult. Dumbledore meg majdnem meghalt. Piton rámondta az Avada Kaedevrát, amikor az igazgató úr kizuhant az ablakon. Mindenki azt hitte meghalt. De a mi jó öreg igazgatónk mindent túlél.

Június 17.

Megyünk haza a Roxfor Expressel. Dumbledore - nak bujdosnia kell. Eljött hozzánk az Odúba. Tudjukki azt hiszi meghalt, ezért most inkább visszavonult.

Ez az év rettentő gyorsan elrepült. Herm egész nyáron nem lesz velem. A szüleivel lesz.

Majd visszajön. Akkor eldönti, mi lesz velünk! Addig is ünnepeltünk, az évre


End file.
